


Overjoyed

by Abyssia



Series: Branches of Fate [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Siegbert's birthday, Kamui does her best to make sure that her husband feels happy and loved. No matter the turbulent emotions still swirling within her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Bastille song of the name name, a song that I believe to be about the singer feeling useless while their partner constantly battles depression

_Oh I feel[overjoyed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYXg-H4YyX8)_   
_When you listen to my words_   
_I see them sinking I_   
_I can see them crawling underneath your skin_

_These words are all we have_   
_We'll be talking_

  
_And I hear you calling in the dead of night_   
_Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night_   
_You lean towards despair_   
_Any given opportunity you're there_   
_But what is there to gain?_   
_When you're always falling off the fence that way._

__These words are all we have_   
_We'll be talking_ _

__And oh, I hear you calling in the dead of night_ _

* * *

 

Siegbert was asleep when Kamui climbed into her treehouse. A smile on her face, she tip-toed over to their bed, kneeling down next to him face. Kamui let out a sigh, placing a hand on his chest, her fingers spreading out. She placed her other hand on his forehead, brushing his bangs away to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Siegbert,” she said softly. “Wake up, love.”

Siegbert jerked slightly, his eyes fluttering open as his gaze focused in on her face. “Kamui,” he smiled, reaching up a hand to touch her face. “Good morning, I suppose?”

Kamui giggled. “No silly, it’s still mid-afternoon, you were just taking a nap.”

“Oh no, have I?” he started to sit up, realizing that he was indeed still fully clothed. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Kamui let a hand fall to his back. “It’s alright, I know you must be tired. It’s still your birthday after all.”

“Oh yes, of course,” he turned to look at her, smiling again. “I was hoping to see you, I know you can’t avoid being so busy.”

“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow. “Were you waiting for your birthday present?” she grinned, her other hand wandering to stroke his thigh.

Siegbert’s face suddenly flushed a bright crimson as he sputtered. “N—no! I’d never presume—!” he closed his eyes briefly, fighting to get his composure back. “No I mean,” he picked her hand up off his thigh, taking her hand in both of his. “I just thought, that there was no other way I would rather spend my birthday with you.”

Kamui felt her own cheeks start to heat up. “Siegbert…”

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed.

“Thank you Kamui, truly,” he said a little suddenly. “Everyone here has made me feel so special. Like I might actually be someone worth everyone’s time.”

“Siegbert…” Kamui said, frowning slightly as pressed herself close to him. “Please don’t say that. You’re always doing your part, and much more. Everyone admires you, there’s no need to be so modest.”

“You really are too kind, Kamui. I am by no means someone that deserves such praise.”

While Siegbert had often said things like this about himself from the moment she met him, a part of her started to wonder if it was more than just simple modesty.

She grabbed both sides of his face, staring him down with a frown forming on her lips. “Siegbert, what on earth are you saying…” she trailed off. “Are you telling me that you honestly don’t realize how amazing you are?”

Siegbert laughed briefly. “Please. Everyone, even father feels the need to patronize me. I’d appreciate it if my own wife didn’t also pity me so.”

She gave him a baleful look, realization and mild panic forming in her chest.“I am not pitying you Siegbert. I love you, remember?”

Siegbert gave her a bitter smile. “Yes, and I am forever grateful that you chose to be with someone like me. All the while there were so many better partners that you could have chosen.”

“I chose you because you were the one I fell in love with,” Kamui stated. You were there for me when no one else was. You’ve saved my life countless times and,” she moved a little closer, settling herself against him. “Honestly you have the most beautiful smile, the purest heart, Siegbert.”

He swallowed thickly, his cheeks still a bright crimson. “Are you sure Kamui? Are you sure there isn’t someone else you’d want besides me? Because, when I see the way you look at father. I can’t help but wonder, if perhaps he would have been the better match for you.”

“Siegbert?!” she asked, bewildered, almost wanting to shake him. “You’re not making any sense. Xander has always been a brother to me, honestly. And he’s happily married to Hinoka…”

But if Kamui were to be completely honest with herself, that hadn’t always been the case. She had certainly held a more-than-sisterly affection for Xander from a tender young age. But all of that childish love and innocent died when she was forced to face down the tip of Xander’s blade.

She swallowed bitterly, wrapping her arms around Siegbert a little suddenly.

“Kamui?”

She didn’t respond, her thoughts quickly spiraling into darkness. She pressed her face into Siegbert’s neck, rubbing her cheek against the scarf he always wore. Siegbert pulled his arms around her, chasing not to probe further for that moment, he rested his chin atop her head, frowning in concern.

Closing her eyes, Kamui remembered the fear, the feeling of hurt and betrayal. It all rose up in her throat like bile; the fact that Siegbert thought that she might still have feelings for Xander was utterly ridiculous.

_'If he loves me, why is he doing this?'_

Kamui had lamented to herself as she dodged Xander’s fearsome strikes, stumbling to the ground, at a horrendous disadvantage.

_'If he really ever loved me, then why doens’t he understand?'_

Kamui could understand Ryoma no believing or understanding, she had only known the man a few weeks. But turning from her angry birth brother to the brother who had raised her, her heart fell even further. Staring into Xander’s eyes, she saw none of the warm affection and gentle care that she had known her whole life. 15 years spent together suddenly dissolved before her very eyes.

_'If he loved me, he would never do this.'_

Kamui whispered to herself as news of his continued attacks upon Hoshido reached her.

_'If he loved me, he would apologize.'_

Kamui thought as she saw Xander approach her, Leo at his side. Leo had offered up his soul, admitted to every fault and wrong-doing.

Xander however offered no such thing.

He offered her nothing but excuses.

 

“Kamui?” Siegbert’s gentle voice suddenly roused her from her thoughts. “Are you alright my love? You look distressed.”

“Sorry, Siegbert, I’m fine. I was just…I was just remembering something a bit unpleasant.”

Siegbert placed a gentle hand on her cheek. “You can tell me if you like, I promise that I’ll listen no matter what.”

“I know Siegbert. You are always so kind and willing to help. But, this isn’t something that I would concern you with.”

Siegbert frowned. “Are you sure? You know that I can’t stand to see you troubled.”

“I am very sure, love,” she knew that telling him the truth would break him. He already felt so compared to his father already. 

Kamui was honestly very happy for Hinoka and Xander. It seemed like her usually over-working sister could relax around him, and Xander could do the same. Both of them were too often crushed under the weight of responsibilities and needed someone strong by their side.

But even as she looked into his eyes, felt his warm embrace around her. A part of her couldn’t help but wonder if she wasn’t just lying to herself. If the only reason she thought that she loved Siegbert was because she saw a better Xander in him. If she thought hard enough, she could remember before Xander was the tall and handsome prince that everyone now knew. His hair had been in the same awkward mullet, scrawny with freckled and a lack of confidence. But before anyone knew it, Xander had bloomed into the magnificent Crown Prince of Nohr.

But now, holding Siegbert in her arms, she wanted nothing more than to see him stay like this forever. His soft skin, his gentle smile; she never wanted to see him become hardened and corrupted by the world like Xander had been. Maybe the peace they were striving for could promise that.

“Kamui are you really alright? You’re really starting to worry me.”

She frowned. “Nothing I,” she glanced up at him. “I still really want to kiss you, Siegbert.”

He inhaled sharply, knowing how passionate and overwhelming she could become. “Oh, is that all?”

Kamui placed a hand on his chest, letting it trace around. “No that isn’t it. I want to touch you, hold and you—”

“Alright that’s fine I don’t need a detailed description.”

“But…I’m not gonna do anything until you admit that you’re worth my time.”

“Wh—what?”

Her hand tightened over the cloth of his tunic. “I mean that I need to hear you say it. I feel so stupid for not realizing sooner.”

“Why do you sound so concerned all of a sudden…”

“Because Siegbert, you’re obsessively down on yourself and it’s really worrying me! I’ve heard you talking and all this time, I always thought that you were just being modest…” she frowned. “Siegbert you don’t even have to say that you’re amazing and wonderful, even though that’s how I feel,” she moved over, swinging a leg over him and straddling him, trapping her in his gaze. “But I need you to at least believe that you’re good enough for me. I can’t have you thinking such horrible things about you.”

“But why, Kamui? It’s the truth.”

She scoffed, scowling so deeply her cheeks started to hurt. “Siegbert, how am I supposed to get through to you?” she asked, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t ask anything of you, Kamui. I won’t even ask you to stay with me. But I’m so grateful, I’m so happy every moment that we’re together.” Siegbert touched her face so tenderly that it was becoming increasingly hard to resist.

“Siegbert. Do you think that you’re good enough for me?” Kamui asked, her face growing so close to his that she could taste his breath.

“N—n—”

Her gaze cut him off, he swallowed and continued. “Y—yes. I do. I—I…I am good enough. Good enough.”

A luminous smile spread across her face. “Yes you are Siegbert, and I love you. I love you so much.”

Siegbert gave a soft nervous giggle. “I’m glad, you look so happy.”

“Of course. Nothing hurts more than seeing the one I suffer while I am helpless to change it.”

Siegbert sighed. “I apologize. I had no idea I was affecting you so.”

“That’s because you assume that you are so worthless and inconsequential—” she cut herself off, unable to continue. She felt on the verge of tears, she felt so stupid and worthless.

“Hey, hey, Kamui—” Siegbert soothed.

“Please…just kiss me already.”

“A—alright.” Siegbert was always nervous about these things, but he kissed her confidently, holding the back of her head.

Kamui sighed against his lips, keeping things slow and gentle, keeping her arms wrapped around him. With a gentle motion, she pushed him down on the bed, only to roll of, pulling him up next to her and into his arms.

Siegbert was grateful, he didn’t need anything more than her company, and he held her tightly in return.

“Siegbert, I’ll say it again,” she pulled back just enough so that she could see his face. “A happy birthday to you. I am so happy that you were born.”

Siegbert looked at her, his eyes growing watery. Before sobs could form, he pulled her back into his embrace again, letting his tears come out in a wet laugh.

“Thank you Kamui. Thank you so much. I am so glad that I was able to meet you.”


End file.
